I'd Lie
by novemberskyox
Summary: I never loved any other man like I loved Remus Lupin. And I will tell you why, if you have the time.
1. Chapter 1

**a / n; **written for the song and pairing challenge on the HPFC forum. My song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and my pairing is Remus/Lily. This is their story.  
><strong>rating; <strong>K+

**I'd Lie**

This is the side of the story you haven't heard.

Truth be told, you don't know much about the entirety of my story sans for bits and pieces; a little gist of what you think you may know. You know my name, who I married, my school achievements, and my involvement in the war, but most importantly, you know about my son. But there are many things you don't know about me and will probably never know.

Some things, they say, are better left unsaid. I am, however, willing to share some aspects of my life that truly affected me most. Aspects of my life that involved people that truly impacted the person I was. Or rather, one person that helped shape me into the person I became.

Harry James Potter was the best thing to ever happen to me. Of all my achievements and milestones, giving birth to my son was by far the greatest of all. Although I only had one year with him, it was the most joyous and fulfilling year I ever experienced, even if it was during a time of war. The last year of my life was the most lively and who could say that their last year was their best? Not many, I suppose.

If I had to do it all over again, I would.

In a heart beat.

_Every single time_.

I was a lucky woman. I truly was. I married the love of my life. It was a long road full of its ups and downs, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I can honestly say that the man I married was my soul mate, and together we made one remarkable young boy together.

While James was my soul mate and Harry the love of my life, they certainly weren't the only loves _in_ my life.

Oh no, there was another man that holds a special place in my heart. Meeting him was one of the most defining moments of my life, and his friendship was one of my saving graces. I never loved any other man like I loved Remus Lupin.

And I will tell you why, if you have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**a / n; **written for the song and pairing challenge on the HPFC forum. My song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and my pairing is Remus/Lily. This is their story.  
><strong>rating; <strong>K+

**I'd Lie**

The day I received my Hogwarts letter, I was ecstatic-bursting with joy, unable to contain my excitement. Severus told me about the school for as long as I could remember, but it only seemed like a dream. I was hesitant to truly believe him until that very day—the day that changed my life forever.

One moment, I was beaming ear-to-ear, my heart was a flutter with so much euphoria that I truly felt like I was capable of doing anything. Elation never felt more gratifying. That was until my sister found out. All of the air left the room, and I felt like I was about to suffocate from the heat of her jealous glare.

It was a look that nearly killed me then and there. She was my sister; my closest companion. And she hated me. Well, maybe 'hated' isn't the best word, but she definitely disliked me greatly. Jealousy, sadly enough, always got the best of my sister, and it was her jealousy and stubbornness that collapsed, what I thought we had of a close-knit bond, of a sisterhood.

Needless to say, the last few weeks before my departure were fairly difficult. My parents couldn't have been any more supportive and thrilled for me; however, theirs and Severus' delight was underwhelmed by the resentment my sister felt toward me. At the dinner table, her cold behavior chilled me to the bone as she chose to pretend I wasn't in the room, even when I asked her to pass the Shepherd's Pie. She didn't join me on trips to the park, where we spent hours upon hours on the swing set. What hurt especially the most was the moment right before bedtime when she never came over to my bed to read a story from our large book of fables with me. While I was distraught at first, I had to accept that I could not change her displeasure or force her to behave differently. Whenever she was ready, she would come to me, and we would hug, and everything would be okay. But as you know, that never happened.

So, when the day finally arrived when I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I was nothing sort of a bottled jar of nerves. I was anxious, happy, sad, curious… you name it, I felt it. It was an experience I'd never forget.

After hugging and kissing my parents goodbye (I chose to bury the cold departure from Petunia as deep down as I could), I charged through the platform between 9 ¾ with my cart and found myself in a completely different world.

Naturally, I found the only friend I had waiting for me not too far away from where I entered the platform. Severus never seemed so happy, and I felt happy for him. We traveled to school together in a compartment with two, at the time I thought were rather rude, boys. I was too engrossed in my nerves and watching the scenery to pay them much mind.

The boat ride was majestic and surreal, especially since I had never been in a boat until then. Coming from a Muggle upbringing, you had to imagine that this was everything I thought fairyfales were, but in my new world, this was reality. The lights from the castle illuminated the dark waters of the lake as the tops of the castle's towers reached into the sea of stars spread across the navy blanket of the night sky. I wanted that night to last forever. It didn't. Nothing truly lasts forever.

We were hoarded from the boats into the castle's Great Hall, where we were to be sorted. Severus and I hoped to be in the same house, but I wasn't quite sure which of those houses I wanted to be in even though Severus pinned for Slytherin. The moment that defined my fate arose right after Severus was, in fact, declared a Slytherin.

I approached the little wooden stool where the hat sat perched, waiting to sort me into my home for the next seven years. My stomach did the kinds of flips only pixies could perform as I made the seemingly never-ending journey to the stool. My heart was in my throat, and I knew my cheeks were as red as cherry tomatoes, because they felt hot.

The hat hadn't even brushed the top of my auburn hair before it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

The roar from the Gryffindor table would have made any lion proud as the students adorning that gold and burgundy emblem stood to an ovation. It was something I never experienced before, and I loved, absolutely loved it.

I practically bounced my way over to the table, and I could hear Serverus' heartbreak. I didn't think much about it, because we were the best of friends and being in different houses wouldn't change that. At least, that's what I thought.

After high-fiving my new housemates, I decided to take a seat beside a young boy who gave the impression of being a lot older than he looked. Do you know what I mean when I say that? He just had this look to him. As if, he lived well beyond his time, worn and tired, yet young at the same time. He appeared almost broken, in a sad kind of way. My heart immediately ached for him, and I had to sit beside him.

The bags under his eyes indicated his lethargy, and the way he cowered into himself was a testament to his timid nature. However, the didn't stop me from being friendly.

"Hello," I said with a warm smile, tucking a strand of my fiery locks behind my ear.

Appearing surprised and in disbelief, the sandy haired boy raised his head and diverted him gaze from the nooks in the table to my slightly freckled face.

"Erm," he paused nervously. "Hi."

"This is quite amazing, isn't it?," I said gesturing to the entire ceremony—the décor, the ambiance, the castle, everything.

"Yes, it is quite incredible," he agreed, his voice still a bit shaky.

I can't describe it, but I just got this vibe from him. He was a gentle soul that needed care. I wanted to be the person to do that.

So, I held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Lily Evans," I beamed.

With the smallest of smiles, he took my hand and said, "Remus Lupin."

And that was the beginning of one of the most beautiful friendships I ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**a / n; **written for the song and pairing challenge on the HPFC forum. My song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and my pairing is Remus/Lily. This is their story.  
><strong>rating; <strong>K+

** I'd Lie**

It was late one evening during our second year when we started one of our many traditions. The weather was gruesome, even violent as thunderstorms raged on, unsettling the murky waters of the Black Lake, teemed rain against the windows of the castle, and wind howled like a wounded dog lost in the wild.

I never particularly liked thunderstorms, because I had an awful experience as a young toddler. I was driving with my parents and Petunia to my grandparents' outside of London when a storm swirled above us. The winds were so bad, they tore down a series of telephone poles and blockaded our way toward the main highway to London. Inside the car, I huddled next to my sister as the rain pounded the outside as if threatening to burst through the windows and swallow us up. The flashing of lightning and booming of thunder caused me to jump nearly every blasted time it occurred. We sat in the car for an hour or so until it died down and we were somehow able to maneuver our way home. Storms like that are rare where I lived, so needless to say, it was a horrible experience.

So, when the storm outside got a bit more intimidating, I snuck out of bed, grabbed one of my favorite Muggle novels, To Kill a Mockingbird, and ventured to the Common Room for some solace by the fire. To my surprise, I found someone else indulging in the very same activity; however, his reasons for being there were most likely different from mine.

"Fancy finding you here," I said with a kind smile as I stepped onto the landing after my descent and moved to the sofa across from where Remus sat.

Even though I was in my nightgown, I wasn't embarrassed. It was a pale yellow, flower patterned little number that came down to my ankle with long sleeves and a collar. Nightgowns back then were conservative and appropriate for twelve year old girls, and I knew Remus was a gentleman, so he wouldn't have done or said anything lewd. Unlike, say for instance, my adoring husband in his youth.

Peering from his own novel of choice, the sandy haired boy wore a tired grin and greeted me. "Can't sleep?," he inquired, closing his book so that his index finger held his spot.

I pressed my lips together to hide a knowing smile and nodded my head. I slowly turned my attention to the window and gestured with my finger as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Don't fancy thunderstorms?," he asked. "Is that what's keeping you up?"

Then, the loudest boom of all bellowed so loudly from the outside that it shook the room with its ferocity. Of course, my reaction was not in my control as I leaped into the air with pure and utter terror and nearly toppled over the back on the couch and landed on the soft cushion.

The horrible thunder was immediately forgotten as a soft, gentler sound escaped Remus' lips. It was laughter, and it sounded as smooth as a spoonful of honey dissolving in hot tea.

The embarrassment that started to stain my cheeks ebbed away as I adjusted myself on the couch and placed the book in my lap.

"No, I don't. Not one little bit," I confirmed with a small smile.

My eyes were drawn to the book he held in his lap. I wondered if he enjoyed reading Muggle books as well; however, knowing Remus, he could have been reading an advanced spell book. His thirst for knowledge almost rivaled mine, and I supposed that was another aspect of his character that drew me to him. The more I got to know him, the more I felt like I knew him my entire life.

"What are you reading?," I asked.

The boy, cloaked in a deep red, tattered robe, peered down at the hardcover novel in his hands.

"Animal Farm", he told me. "It's a politically based fiction by the Muggle author George Orwell. It's one from my father's collection. It came highly recommended, so I figured I'd read it."

"How do you fancy it so far?," I asked, noticing that he read through nearly a two-thirds of it.

Remus paused for a moment, his brows furrowed in thought. I remember noticing how the fire's light flickered in his pale blue eyes and thinking that it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"It's interesting to say the least. It's a satire involving farm animals, like pigs and the like. It has some humorous parts, but it's not one of my favorites," he told me. "What are you reading?"

I held up my worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, and said, "It's one of my favorite books. It's by an American Muggle author. She writes beautifully, and the story has a bit of everything; suspense, happiness, mystery, drama. I find myself always coming back to this book. I suppose it's because Boo Radley is my favorite fictional character, even though he's quite misunderstood."

Remus smiled and suggested, "Perhaps when you and I are finished with our books, we could switch? I always enjoy reading new books and discussing them. Would you like to do that?"

It was a brilliant idea. We both had innumerable amount of books, and we enjoyed reading so passionately, why wouldn't we have our own little book club?

It soon became one of the many experiences that brought us closer together.

"I'd like that," I said, unable to stop myself from returning his smile. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, but he readjusted himself and opened his book.

Before he continued reading, he asked, "How about we pick a day to meet?"

I laid down on the couch and fluffed a pillow behind my head before I replied, "How about we'll have discussions on Thursdays?"

Remus thought for a moment as he going through his Thursday schedule. "Brilliant," he said with a nod.

No sooner than that, we were both immersed in our books. That was until a thought crossed my mind.

"I suppose we don't need a schedule if we want to read together, right?," I asked, hoping he didn't mind what we were doing.

Turning the page of his book before lowering it, Remus smiled. "No, I suppose we don't." He paused before adding, "However, if there's a storm, a reading session goes without saying."

I pulled my book onto my lap as my lips curved into a shy, affirming smile.

It was a comfort I couldn't have imagined my life without. Remus sitting in the big, comfy chair and I sitting across from him on the sofa both warmed by the crackling fire reading books.


	4. Chapter 4

**a / n; **written for the song and pairing challenge on the HPFC forum. My song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and my pairing is Remus/Lily. This is their story.  
><strong>rating; <strong>K+

** I'd Lie**

One of my favorite past times during my stay at Hogwarts was sunbathing by the Black Lake. I often visited the bank with two of my dearest friends, Emmeline Vance and Marlene McKinnon. After classes during warmer, sunnier days (which you know is a hot commodity in the UK), we would lay in the bed of fresh, green grass and dip out toes into the cool water of the Lake. Of course, we wouldn't let them linger too long. Merlin knows what kinds of creatures could be lurking beneath the depths.

Sometimes, I would go by myself. Living in the Gryffindor dormitory was loads of fun, but it got loud and suffocating at times. And when you had to deal with a certain James Potter tracking your every move, you needed a little break. I liked to get lost in my thoughts privately, without the noise, to just enjoy the nature around me. With all the stress of assignments, exams, and other adolescent trials and tribulations, I always felt most relaxed sitting beneath one of the oak trees not too far from the bank of the Black Lake.

One morning, I woke up particularly early—much earlier than normal. It was a bright May morning, and I had some time to spare before breakfast, so I got dressed for class and ventured outside toward the lake. I can still remember the sounds of the ripples in the Black Lake, the light breeze rustling the trees, and the pleasant chirps of birds as I rested my back against the strong trunk of my oak tree friend.

I watched the clouds float by, taking shapes I tried to figure out. One time, I thought I saw a frog leaping onto a lily pad. Another time, one of the clouds resembled a hippogriff gliding through the sky. At one point, it seemed to morph into Dumbledore's long, white beard. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

I was so thoroughly engrossed in my cloud watching that the snap of a twig not too far in the distance behind me startled me from my childish hobby. Certainly no one else, with the exception of Hagrid, could be outside at this time in the morning.

I leaned forward, pushing myself off of the trunk of the tree and peered around to see a big black dog. My eyebrows furrowed, and I blinked a couple of times as if to clear my vision and get a better look. But I wasn't mistaken. A shaggy, charcoal dog trotted away from the feared Whomping Willow and up the hill toward the castle. He must of felt me looking at him, because he jerked his head in my direction, and we made eye contact. I could have sworn the dog smiled. Knowing what I know now, he probably was. Especially, since I gasped the moment I saw a little rat (what was so little about him, I didn't know, but I was too far away to really assess his size) perched upon the dog's head.

_What in the world?_

Now, I've seen some strange things. Really strange things, but at the time, I can remember that moment being the strangest since entering the magical world.

And off the dog went.

_How incredibly, incredibly strange…_

Perhaps, next time I'm feeling adventurous and decided to go out, I thought, I should wait until after dinner like I usually do to visit my place of solace and tranquility.

Feeling only slightly unsettled, I returned to my nestled position against the tree and attempted to close my eyes and meditate. I could feel myself slowly sinking back into a calm, peaceful state but I heard a faint galloping of hooves.

_Now what…_

My eyes snapped open, and I whipped my head around and peered behind that tree one more time and nearly fainted. There, in the distance, stood, large than life, a huge stag. His eyes were on me the moment I found them with my own.

We must have stared each other down for a minute, even though it felt longer. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I sit there? Should I get up and go back to the castle? I never was in a situation with a stag before, and I really wasn't knowledgeable about how to deal with them. Were they dangerous or easily provoked? What if he felt threatened by my presence? Honestly, I had no idea. Even if I did, I was frozen in place by either my fear or my uncertainty—I wasn't completely sure.

Luckily, I didn't have to do anything. The obscurity didn't end there. The stag bowed his head at me. He bowed his head at me! Now, me being a fourteen year old girl, I wasn't sure whether to be terrified or impressed. I do admit, I was a bit of both. What odd behavior for a stag!

And then he trotted off in the same direction as the dog and rat did moments before. It was very unusual, even for Hogwarts.

Before any other creatures decided to come out of the woodwork, I picked myself up, dusted off my bottom, and vacated my spot by the bank. Perhaps a unicorn or something were to join the parade of wild creatures, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I was starting to get hungry, anyway, and breakfast was probably ready to be served.

I walked along the bank and picked up a rock. I liked to skip rocks sometimes, and I needed to do something to take my mind off of the strange occurrence that took place not too long ago.

I wound up and chucked the pebble at the perfect angle to watch it skip four times before losing itself in the dark waters. The rippling effect always amazed me—the circles were so perfect.

With a sigh, I turned to continue my journey toward the hill. A gasp startled me, and I took a step back. Apparently, I was not the only one to be alarmed by the sudden presence of another person. Stopped right dead in his tracks was someone I did not expect to see.

And for a moment, I didn't even recognize him.

Pale and sweaty, his sandy brown hair clung to his scalp, the end tips saturated with salty wetness. The whites around his eyes were pink and irritated. Beneath his eyes were dark circles from what I imagined to be from a lack of sleep. He never looked more frail and battered in clothes that seemed entirely too big for his slender frame. To make matters worse, he seemed to pale even more at the sight of me.

"Remus?," I asked, starting to approach him. My voice was laced with concern, and rightfully so. What would you have done if you saw your friend in such a state? Remember, I wasn't yet aware of his condition.

"Erm," he murmured, embarrassment flushing his pallor face. "Er, uh, what are you doing out here?"

He avoided eye contact, and I knew something was wrong.

"I was just relaxing by the lake. I got up earlier than usual and decided to take a walk," I explained. "What's going on?" My eyebrows knitted with worry. "You look like you spent the entire night outside."

His hand moved to the back of his neck as he rubbed the nape with his thumb. He was nervous about something. But what?

"Remus?," I implored, touching his shoulder. He was about a half a foot taller than me.

Still, he avoided my eyes. My mind was jumping from one thing to the other, trying to find out reasons for why Remus was acting this way, for looking this way. Then, it hit me.

My eyes narrowed as I speculated, "Did Potter put you up to this? Is this one of his dares? It is, isn't it?" My voice rose with each question. I think I was starting to frighten him.

As if he struggled to swallow a lump in his throat, Remus replied, "Lily, calm down." The crack in his voice alarmed me, and I tried my best to act rationally. "I-", I cut him off before he could finish.

"Remus, I don't know why you hang around him. He's nothing but a bad influence. It's cruel what he does! It's bad enough that he harasses Severus, but now you? That's it. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!," I fumed and turned sharply on my heel.

Okay, so trying to calm down wasn't exactly my strength in situations like this. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I had a slight temper, but it only showed its ugly head whenever James Potter was involved. I know now that the fire he ignited me was a passion I learned to feed off of later on; however, at this moment in time, it burned me up to no end, and instead of showering him with kisses, I wanted to pummel him with my fists.

I didn't get more than five steps before I felt Remus grab my arm and halt me right in my place.

"Lily," he stated my name like a sentence conveying enough meaning for me to know that I had gone too far.

Our eyes met and apparently had a conversation. Green met hazel. It was so penetrating, I almost looked away, but I couldn't. I didn't_ want_ to.

"He's my friend, Lil," he told him, his voice full of emotion.

If there was one thing I knew about Remus, it was the fact that he possessed this undying need to be accepted and loved. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that his friendship with James Potter was one that he valued greatly, and there was nothing I could say or do to make him question otherwise. He did agree that James went too far and often did childish things, but through it all, they were good friends. Who was I to deny him that?

I would later learn that James Potter truly was the best friend anyone could have, and I was lucky enough to marry him. But remember, I was fourteen and James Potter was the bane of my existence. I didn't necessarily hate him, but I didn't care much for him. I had an intolerance for cruelty, and his jokes were nothing short of terrorizing.

His hand was warm on my shoulder as I looked up into those pleading hazel orbs. I reached up and placed my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. I wouldn't push the subject any more.

"How about some breakfast?," I offered. "You look like you could use a hearty plate of eggs and bacon."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he released his hold on my shoulder and rested them at his sides easily and without his usual nervousness. He was relaxed.

"I think I could use a lot more than just _a_ plate," he told me.

Together we laughed and made our way up the hill, side by side.

"Remus, you'll never believe what I saw this morning," I began to tell him. "There was this enormous black dog. And he had a rat perched on his head, as if the two were traveling companions. Where could they have even come from? Do you think they're Hagrid's pets?"

A very slight smirk tugged at Remus' lips, but he didn't say a word about what he knew. Instead, he played along, "Perhaps. But that is quite strange. Are you sure you were ready to get up that early this morning? Or maybe, your blood sugar is low, and you need some breakfast."

I shook my head and told him, "No, I really saw them. But that's not all I saw. There was this beautiful stag, too. And he was staring at me. I wasn't sure what to do. The strangest thing of all is that it bowed to me. What does even mean?," I implored.

Remus shook his head as another laugh touched his lips. Whenever he laughed, he looked so much younger, which is sad, because he _was_ young. Too young to look so old.

"Maybe he fancied you," he teased.

A sigh escaped my lips knowing that it was a lost cause. It's nice to know now how protective Remus was of not just his own secret, but the secret of his friends and the testament to their friendship with Remus being as though they committed an illegality to be with him in a time of need.

"Yeah, maybe he did," I replied, reaching the top of the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

**a / n; **written for the song and pairing challenge on the HPFC forum. My song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and my pairing is Remus/Lily. This is their story.  
><strong>rating; <strong>K+

** I'd Lie**

The summer before my fifth year was quite exciting. I took trips to visit some of my closest friends. I spent a week in Scotland with the McKinnons. Let me tell you, it was quite the adventure. Being in a house with so many people was a different experience, but I absolutely loved it. The McKinnons were such nice, loving people.

After Scotland, I traveled to France to spend a week with Amelia Bones and her grandparents. It was breathtaking. The French countryside is a magnificent place, and I urge all of you to visit at some point. The wine is phenomenal.

Just last night I returned from my stay with Emmeline and her parents. Since Emmeline lived in London, we went to the theatre in Piccadilly Circus, took walks through St. James Park, and went for a ride on the London Eye. It was a lovely time, and I knew Emmeline enjoyed my company. It must have gotten lonely being an only child. To be honest, with the animosity I felt from Petunia, I often times felt like I had become an only child.

I had just finished packing and freshly out of the shower when my mother called for me.

"Lily, you have two letters," my mother called from the downstairs kitchen.

One was from Hogwarts and another was from Remus. I decided to open the letter from Hogwarts, because I assumed it contained information about supplies for the next school year.

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_I am proud to inform you that you have been selected as a Prefect for the Gryffindor House for the upcoming school year. This is a great honor, and I believe you will demonstrate the necessary fairness and leadership skills that go along with the title. Attached is a list of your duties and your badge. Good luck._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I was both flattered and honored to be chosen as a Prefect, and my parents were proud. Petunia didn't care much at all and made it a point to throw in a comment about being a "leader of freaks", which I chose to ignore.

I tore into Remus' letter to find out that he was also selected as a Prefect.

_Lily,_

_I hope all is well and that you enjoyed your trips abroad. I just received a letter from Emmeline. It sounds like the two of you had a lovely time. How was France with Amelia? And the McKinnons? _

_Summer is going by ever so slowly. I can't wait to return to Hogwarts. Speaking of which, you did get your Prefect letter yet? I got mine in the mail the other day. I have no doubt that you were also chosen. _

_Well, take care of yourself and write back as soon as you can!_

_P.S.- Would you mind ever so much as to give Petrie an owl treat? He's been awfully feisty lately, and I kind of bribed him. Many thanks!_

_Bests,_

_Remus _

Receiving his letter only heightened my excitement for returning to school. It was reassuring to know that I had someone that I know who can support me whenever I was on my rounds. With the threat of war on the brink, tensions were growing high in school, and I knew that I was high-risk because of my blood status.

I just didn't know then just _how_ high-risk I was.

On our first trip of rounds as Prefects, Remus and I patrolled various areas of the school. Since the school was so vast, all of the fifth year Prefects patrolled on certain nights. Remus and I were assigned to the first floor and dungeons.

Sometimes we split up, other times we decided to team up together. Most of the Slytherins were on power-highs, so we knew that we'd experience more trouble with them, especially the older ones.

On this night in particular, we decided to split-up. I took to the dungeons, and Remus surveyed the first floor. It was approaching curfew, and it was our duty to make sure that everyone was in their dormitories. As usual, there were a few young couples hiding behind pillars or stashed away in dark corridors that needed to be encouraged to take their business elsewhere. Those situations were easy to deal with compared to others. More specifically, situations that involved Alecto Carrow.

I'm not sure if you're familiar with Alecto Carrow, but I'm sure you've heard of her and her crooked brother, Amycus. They later became vicious Deatheaters, and I believe at one point, infiltrated Hogwarts and took over a couple of classes. I shudder to think of what those poor students endured. They were vicious, insufferable toads, but Alecto was by far the most heinous.

I experienced her wrath first hand that night. The dungeons were dark and haunting, but I wasn't too bothered except for the slight chill I got from the cold temperature. I'd been there many times before for Potions, so I was familiar with it, but that didn't mean I went there often for fun and giggles.

I had just turned the corner and began to head toward Professor Slughorn's classroom when someone spoke to me.

"Look at the little lost lion caught in the snake pit," drawled the seething voice of a matted haired girl emerging from the shadows. How typical.

Unaffected by her taunt, I informed her, "It's nearing curfew. You should be heading back to your dormitory."

The dark haired girl arched a high brow and curved her lips into a malicious smirk. Her eyes were ebony and slightly crazed. She fiddled with something in the pocket of her robes.

"And why should I listen to _you_?," she bit nastily, a scowl forming on her thin lips.

"Because, as a Prefect, it is my duty to enforce school rules. One of those rules being that all students need to report back to their dormitories by nine o'clock PM. This does not exclude you, Alecto," I told her firmly. I was not going to be bullied by this self-indulgent psychopath.

Like a snake, she slithered up to me, hers beady eyes narrowing on mine. I could have sworn she hissed at me. Perhaps, she _was_ a snake.

"I," she said between gritted teeth, "will _never_ listen to a _mudblood_."

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

It was the first time someone had called me that name to my face, but I knew that it probably wouldn't be the last. Regardless, of what people say, words do hurt, even if you don't want them to. A single word could cut deeper than any knife. Once it penetrates your seemingly thick layer of skin, it lingers beneath and enters your system. It infects your brain and leaves you hollow. It hurts, and it infuriates you that a simple word do ignite so many awful feelings.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," I told her, doing my very best to keep my voice firm and steady even though my insides were beginning to boil. I knew that deducting House points wasn't going to stop her ignorance or change the way she thought. In the grand scheme of things, it was worthless. What did House points matter in times like this? It certainly wouldn't cause her to lose sleep at night, so why did I do it? Because it was the only thing I _could_ do. Legally, that is.

She snorted, completely unaffected. Her hand slipped out of her robe, and I caught sight of something sharp and shiny. A switchblade knife. With a graceful (or as graceful as Alecto Carrow could be) flick, the blade flung open. She inspected carefully with those troublesome eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at the gesture. Was she really going to stab me? Right here? In these dungeons of this castle? I was not trained for that.

"It's time to report to your dormitories," I reminded her, not taking my eyes off of that knife.

"And if I don't?," she challenged, raising her eyes to meet mine, teasing me with the switchblade. She drew closer, the tip of her blade breaths from my chest. "I wonder...if I cut you open, would you be full of sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"Then you'll find yourself in Dumbledore's office explaining to him as to why you are carrying around this weapon," interjected Remus, stepping from around the corner. In a second, he drew his wand and summoned the blade right out of Alecto's skeletal hands.

That really grinded her gears.

Her otherwise insipid, pale face turned a ripe red as she clenched her fists. Her eyes turned into slits, and she growled in Remus' direction. If looks could kill, Remus Lupin would be fall flat on his back, stone dead.

"You'll pay for that, _Vermin_," she hissed.

"Go to your dormitory, Alecto," Remus told her firmly. It was a tone Lily never heard before, and she wondered where he mustered up this courage. He was a Gryffindor, afterall.

With a huff, the snake coiled up and slithered down the hall, fuming the entire way.

In a flash, Remus moved in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. His eyes searched mine as he asked, "Are you okay?" His lips tightened as he continued, "Did she hurt you?"

It wasn't until that moment that I was overwhelmed with emotion. Tears brimmed my emerald eyes, and I bit my lip to prevent myself from falling victim to my emotions. I was a strong young woman, and I knew how to take care of myself. I never let name-calling bother me, but this time it involved a knife. I was almost stabbed.

_How could someone who doesn't even know me hate me so much?,_ I thought.

Without much control, my head shook a 'no', and I buried my face in Remus' chest. He was warm, always so warm. Unnaturally warm, but I didn't complain. It was nice, especially since I felt frozen on the inside.

"Oh, Lil," he said with a frown as he pulled me into an embrace. His long arms enveloped me into a hug as he rubbed my back. I cried into his chest for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes. When I finally calmed down, I pulled back and saw two splotches were my eyes soaked his uniform shirt.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, referring to his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous," he told me. With his thumb, he wiped away any tear residue that lingered on my cheeks. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"What about patrol?," I asked, my voice still a bit shaky with a emotion.

"I'm sure everything will be okay for a little bit. Come on, let's go talk," he said.

We to the stairs and went outside to the courtyard. Together, we sat on a bench beneath the starry night sky. It was a cooler night, and I didn't have my sweater. I didn't really need it, because I was beside Remus.

"What happened?," Remus asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was just making my rounds, reminding everyone to go back to their dormitories. Alecto showed up and gave me grief about it. I don't understand why she was so hostile toward me, as I never really talked to her before. I suppose I didn't have to in order to offend her," I told him, the ending of my comment laden with sarcasm. "She called me a…," I closed my eyes to stop the tears from returning.

I felt his arm around me once again, pulling me close to him. I knew I didn't have to say_ it_, Remus knew.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he told me sincerely, even though we both knew there was nothing either of us could do about it.

"I just don't understand, Remus. I don't understand how there could be so much hate in this world. It's not just in the wizard world. It's everywhere. There's so much intolerance. I am not in control of how I was born. And why should it even matter? I am just as capable as any of them regardless if they have ancestry that traces back to the Founders!," I vented, a tear escaping despite my valiant efforts to prevent it from doing so.

"I know, trust me, I know. But it is just a reality we face. There will be some people that need to constantly find a way to hurt or belittle others in order to feel better about themselves or to feed into some sort of entitlement they feel they have. If anything, Lily, they are threatened by you. You're an extraordinary witch with such gifts. I know that they are jealous of your abilities," he tried to reason. "People are frightened by what they don't know or understand. Like, why does a young woman without traces of wizardry in her bloodline have exceptional powers? There's no explanation, and that really bothers some people. It's unjust, but true. People fear the unknown. And people fall victim to stereotypes," he added the last bit with a hint of irritation.

It meant a lot hearing that from Remus. He truly meant those words, and it was his honesty that reassured me. I touched his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt," he added, returning the squeeze.

"Well, you came at the right time," I told him, peering up at him with a grateful smile. "You're my hero."

I could barely make it out, but I could have sworn that under the light of the crescent moon, I saw his cheeks turn a pale pink. A small grin caused dimples to appear beneath my cheeks knowing that my words had some sort of affect on him.


End file.
